


Surpassed in Every Way

by CherieoftheDragons (SignCherie)



Series: Carina Lee [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Zen, Jealousy, Kissing, mc has a name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignCherie/pseuds/CherieoftheDragons
Summary: When an American movie star takes up MC's attention at an RFA party, Zen has a hard time controlling his jealousy.





	Surpassed in Every Way

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @cherieofthedragons on Tumblr if you want to come find me. :D
> 
> Thanks to [Fumm95](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Fumm95/pseuds/Fumm95/works) for the beta.

Zen was proud of his career, proud of his success. Ever since Carina had come into his life, he was soaring, and with her at his side, he was sure that he would never come down. When his success led him to meet Blake Phoenix, one of the most famous actors in America, he was beyond pleased with himself. And when he was able to suggest the movie star to Carina as a potential guest for the upcoming RFA party, he didn’t think his pride could grow any more. 

But that was then, and this was now, and now that the party was actually here, he wanted to strangle his past self for even considering the idea.

Carina was on the dance floor. With Blake Phoenix. Since the moment the party started, she’d either been dancing with him or making conversation -- in English. Zen had been right by her side while they talked, but even so, he felt as though he wasn’t there at all.

There was no question of her ever cheating on him. She was too good to do such a thing, and he knew it, but at the moment, that knowledge seemed far out of his reach. This was Blake Phoenix, the internationally famous film star. Zen was handsome, and he knew it, but Phoenix’s face was on the cover of magazines all over the world. Phoenix had won some of the most prestigious awards in the industry, while Zen could never be sure whether he himself had landed any of his roles for his talent rather than his face. All the successes he took such pride in paled in comparison to the man currently on the dance floor with his princess. Living with Zen, Carina was stuck in a half-underground apartment, but Phoenix could give her mansions. What did Zen have to offer that Blake Phoenix couldn’t give her tenfold?

Phoenix spun Carina around the dance floor, and Zen watched helplessly as laughter lit up her face. His hands clenched instinctively into fists. She knew how to dance like that because he had taught her, and silly as it was, it hurt to see her to use those moves now in another man’s arms.

“Zen, try to calm down.”

That was Jaehee. At some point she must have come to his side, but he hadn’t noticed her until she spoke. His eyes were fixed immovably on Carina, and he couldn’t seem to look away.

“You can’t make a scene.” He felt Jaehee gently touch his arm. “Zen, think of your career. You can’t afford to offend a star like that.”

At the moment, he couldn’t care less about his career.

“Zen.” Jaehee’s voice became firm. “You need to trust her. She loves you. She’s not going to do anything to hurt you.”

Yes. Jaehee was right, and he knew it. Carina had never given him a moment’s reason to doubt her love. Still, he couldn’t suppress the feeling that he was being ignored in favor of another man. A handsome, talented, famous man that women all over the world swooned over.

Zen already knew what her type was, and Blake Phoenix surpassed him in every possible way.

As the song came to an end, Carina’s eyes swept over the room. They fell on Zen, and a yearning look crossed her face.

Right. That was it.

He barely heard Jaehee gasp his name as he strode across the dance floor, was barely aware of the press of people around him. His attention was fixed on one point, and everything else disappeared.

Phoenix looked up, surprised, as Zen reached Carina’s side. Zen’s arm snaked out and wrapped around her waist, pulling her gently away from the other actor. “My turn,” he said in a near-growl, and as the music started up again, a waltz this time, he swept her into his arms.

How the other man reacted, Zen didn’t know. He didn’t bother to look back, didn’t want to look away from Carina’s wide eyes. He was holding her again, warm and soft under his hands, and it felt familiar and comforting. This was where she belonged. Where  _ he  _ belonged.

“I guess you missed me,” she breathed.

That was the understatement of the year. He felt his body tighten. “Yes. I missed you.”

Her brows drew together. “You’re angry?”

No, he wasn’t angry -- was he? Not at her, she hadn’t done anything wrong, but… there was a frustration bubbling up inside him that he couldn’t seem to force back down. He felt helpless and alone, and he didn’t know what to do with those feelings. 

She was looking up at him with concern, so he said the first thing that came into his head. “You’ve spent the whole party with another man.” The words came out harsher than he intended, and he inwardly cringed.

Carina blinked. “It’s only been an hour since the party started.”

Had it? It felt like an eternity.

“And he’s your coworker,” she went on. “He barely speaks Korean, and I’m the only one here who speaks English.”

Zen didn’t know why he wanted to laugh when nothing was funny at all. “You think that’s why he’s paying you so much attention?”

She tilted her head. “Of course. Why else?”

How could she be so oblivious to her own charms? “Do you know how beautiful you look tonight?”

A pink tinge rose to her cheeks. “Beautiful?”

“Devastating. Drop dead gorgeous. God, Carina.” He took a breath in an attempt to tamp down frustration. “Anyone would want you. Don’t you know that?”

Her blush deepened. “I think you’re biased, Zenny.”

Of course he was, but that didn’t make him wrong. “You can’t see what I see. What every other person in this room sees.”

“I --” A small smile touched her lips. “Thank you. It means so much that you think so.” Her smile faded into a confused frown. “But I still don’t think you have any reason to be jealous.”

“And I don’t know how you could not understand.” Her lack of remorse was painful, and he found his irrational vexation growing stronger. “But I guess jealousy doesn’t exist for you, does it?”

Her eyebrows shot up. “What does that mean?”

God. He hadn’t meant to bring this up. It didn’t make any sense, and he knew he shouldn’t say it, that it was wrong to even feel it. But the words were out there now, and all his emotions came tumbling from his lips. “You never get jealous of me. All my fans, the actresses I play opposite -- you don’t even care. I’m not worth worrying about to you.”

The moment he’d said it, he wanted to take it back. The last thing he wanted was for his job to hurt her, and he would never wish for that. And yet, her complete lack of jealousy… it ate at him, against all logic. If she cared, she would be jealous sometimes… right?

She gaped at him, disbelief all over her face. “I’m not jealous?”

Zen had a weird feeling in his stomach. “That’s right.”

“I’m not  _ jealous _ ?”

Her voice was loud enough that a nearby couple glanced over, and she immediately ducked her head and lowered her voice. “You think I’m not jealous of you.”

“I -- If you are, you’ve never shown it.”

Carina laughed, but there was no humor in it. “You have no idea. Sometimes it’s so hard -- Zen, I can get crazy with jealousy. The way your fans touch you, the way they smile at you -- and you smile back, and I know it doesn’t mean anything, but I just want to snatch you away because you’re supposed to be _mine--_ ”

His heart leapt into his throat. “Babe, you -- really?”

She went on as if he hadn’t spoken, words spilling out of her as though a dam had broken. “When you’re on stage with an actress, and you kiss her -- I know better, I know it’s just acting, but it has to feel good to you, right? Kissing a beautiful woman? Those lips are supposed to be  _ mine _ , but it’s your job, and acting is your dream, and I want that for you, so much, so I push it all down, and I smile, but god, Hyun, sometimes I just want--”

Zen realized tears were hovering on her lashes. She was crying. He’d made her cry.

Inexcusable.

Guilt washing over him, he pulled her off the dance floor to gather her into his arms, ignoring the strange looks of the people around them. He was a bastard, the lowest of the low, for causing her even a moment of pain. His own jealousy meant nothing in the face of her tears, and in that moment, the only thing he cared about was comforting her. She pressed her face against his shoulder, and he put his hand on the back of her head, holding her close.

“Every time,” he whispered, “every single time I kiss someone on stage, I’m imagining you. I pretend it’s your lips on mine, because it’s the only way I can do it. If I didn’t think of you, my acting would be nothing but forced and wooden, because you,” he kissed the top of her head, “are the only person I want these lips to touch. You are the only person I want these arms to hold. My body knows that you are the only one for me. Just as my heart does.”

Her arms tightened around his waist. “I did it for you.” Her voice was so quiet he had to strain to hear her. “I thought -- if Mr. Phoenix didn’t enjoy the party after you invited him, it might have hurt your career. I was anxious to get back to you the whole time, because I love being at your side at a party--”

That was it. Zen couldn’t stand it anymore. Stepping backwards, he tugged on her arms, and she understood immediately. She was the one to move first, and together they hurried toward the exit, hand in hand, feet carrying them as swiftly as they were able.

When they were finally outside, under the clear, starry sky, he turned back to her to see that her eyes were bright and wide, her lips parted, her breathing fast from their rush from the building. God, so lovely. Her beauty overwhelmed him, and he couldn’t wait another moment to sweep her into his arms and crush his lips to hers. The soft moan that escaped her set his heart pounding. One of her hands came up to cup his cheek, holding him in place, while the other moved to rest against his chest.

He couldn’t get enough. He could never get enough.

He broke away to look at her face, and she blinked up at him, eyes darkened, breath coming in pants. His own heart was racing. God, she was stunning. She was the most beautiful thing on earth.

“I’m sorry I didn’t trust you,” he said. “And I’m sorry I make you jealous.”

“It’s not so bad.” She gave him a small smile. “The jealousy. Most of the time it’s fine, because you’re so good to me, and I always know that I’m first in your heart.”

“You’re the  _ only  _ one in my heart.”

Her smile grew, and then she sobered. “But I wouldn’t be human if it never bothered me at all. So many women are in love with you. You could have anyone.”

“I only want you.” She couldn’t doubt it. He wouldn’t let her.

“I know. I do know, although I’ll never understand why. I trust you, Hyun, with all of my heart, but all the same -- sometimes I just want them all to go to hell. Because you’re mine.”

Zen turned his head to kiss the hand that was still resting against his cheek. “I am yours. Always.”

“And I’m yours. I’m sorry about Mr. Phoenix. I won’t leave your side tonight again.”

That sounded perfect to him, but -- “Is that what you want?”

“Of course.” Fondly, she brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes, and the touch of her fingers on his skin made him shiver. “With both of our schedules, we never have enough time together, and I don’t want to miss a moment of the time we do have. I want to be with you tonight.”

“Well, then.” He pulled her close again, resting his cheek on the top of her head. “I like the sound of that.”

 

When they stepped back into the ballroom, Phoenix was waiting for them. Zen stiffened at the sight of the man, but Carina squeezed his hand, and he forced himself to relax. The movie star nodded at Zen, then turned to Carina and spoke a few quick words.

Her cheeks turned pink.

Jealousy threatened to overtake Zen again, but he took a breath and forced it down. His curiosity was burning to know what had made her blush, but he trusted his princess, and he knew she could handle herself.

Phoenix looked at him, then back at Carina expectantly.

She ducked her head. “He wants me to tell you that you’re a lucky man, and that the whole time I was with him, I wouldn’t stop talking about you.”

Pride welled in his chest. “Really?”

The other actor nodded, then tilted his head, thinking. “Lucky,” he said in broken Korean. “You.”

Zen released Carina’s hand to slide his left arm around her waist. “I am. Tell him I’m the luckiest man in the world.”

Her face went from pink to red, and she spoke in English.

Phoenix laughed, then held out his hand, and Zen took it in a friendly handshake.

As the film star moved off, Zen gave Carina a squeeze, feeling proud once again. “Wouldn’t stop talking about me, huh?”

She shook her head in exasperation. “You’re going to be incorrigible now.”

He gave her the most dazzling grin he had. “I think you like me when I’m incorrigible.”

“You’re wrong.”

He started, turning his head to search her face. She was frowning, and worry began to gnaw at him.

Then she smirked and leaned up to kiss him. “I  _ love  _ you when you’re incorrigible,” she whispered.

She was teasing him, the little fiend. “You’re more incorrigible than I am.” He touched her nose playfully, eliciting a giggle from her. “And I love you that way, too.”


End file.
